Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus configured to display information about related files.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0133566 discusses a technique where, when a user selects a desired file from a list of files, a search key is extracted from the selected file, related files are searched using the extracted search key, and results of the search are presented to the user.
There is a demand for referring to documents related to a document currently being generated by a user. The contents of the document currently being generated are constantly changing as the user edits the document, for example, entering text.
The technique discussed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0133566 searches for document files related to a document file selected from a list of documents by a user, and does not consider presentation of documents related to a document currently being edited. In other words, when searching for documents related to a document currently being edited using the technique discussed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0133566, the user needs to stop editing the document, store it, and select the stored document. Then, documents related to the selected document are searched and results presented. The user needing to stop document editing and provide an instruction to search for documents increases the burden on the user and reduces the efficiency of document editing.